Love will thaw
by Heyitslozza
Summary: He's back!... The malevolent Tony Gordon! He's come for Steve who owes him money but finds that Michelle is alone in the pub. Will he get his revenge? Find out...
1. Chapter 1

The final note said "go and have a fag :)" I had been finding little messages all around the house since this morning and I had no idea who or what they were leading to but curiosity will always lead the way for me.

I went out to the back of the rovers as the very last note had instructed and there I found a beautifully layed picnic table and my love, Steve McDonald. He gave me a big grin followed by a "taaaa daaa" and a kiss. I was so surprised; it was so nice to see Steve finally getting back to his bubbly old self after suffering with depression for so long. I can't believe I didn't see the signs but all I can do now is support him and move on.

I sat down to a typically romantic lunch of corn beef sarnies and some crisps which he must have nicked from the bar. We are the type of couple that don't care what we r doing just as long as we are together.

Suddenly a remote control car came racing under the gate and through to where we were sitting. Seconds later little Simon Battersby came running in after it. I managed to grab the car as it whizzed past us then gave it back to Simon. We then heard the clip clop of heals running down the ginnel and someone shouting Simons name. Carla came rushing round the corner because she was supposed to be looking after Simon while Peter was out. I have a feeling Simon might have been trying to get away from her as he never did like her all that much. She panted and catching her breath apologised for interrupting us. Is it to much to ask for a peaceful Sunday on this street?

Carla Connor is my best friend and also my half sister. Carla was my childhood friend and we spent many days down the red wreck together. Throughout our teenage years we would argue over boys and we were troublesome peas in a pod. She married my brother Paul who unfortunately died in a car crash then she had and affair with my other brother Liam behind Maria's back. Despite the backstabbing that has gone on between us we are inseparable. We are very much like sisters; we fight like sisters but love each other like sisters too.

After a nice afternoon with Steve I had a shift in the pub. Callum Logan sat at the bar drinking away his problems yet again when Sarah Lou stormed In. Sarah Lou Platt was new in town and all I knew is that she was some rich girl from Milan who had brought her mischievous daughter with her to cause more havoc in weather field. She didn't look happy as she attempted to shove Callum of his seat then started screeching at him. Liz and Steve were in the back and tony was nowhere to be found so I had to try and break the two of them up. She swung to hit Callum in the face and I ended up with a bloody nose!

Later that night, after recovering and kicking the two of them out of the pub, I was upstairs just about to close my eyes when I heard a crash from downstairs. I wouldn't normally be freaked out but Liz and tony were on a night out in town and Steve was still at the cab office so I was on my own. I crept down the stairs in my pajamas and opened the door to the back room but there was nobody there and it didn't look like anything had fallen causing the loud crashing sound. Now my heart was racing faster as I tiptoed into the pub. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. It was pitch black so I went to light a candle. Just as the flame ignited I heard a low pitched voice from behind me... "Hello Michelle"


	2. Chapter 2

I knew straight away it was him... the one and only Tony Gordon.

After everything he did to Carla I knew he was a dangerous man. I didn't know what to do with myself. I turned around and he glared at me.

"Steve home?" He said.

"No." I quivered.

"Don't look so scared Michelle" he said in a voice that sent shivers down my spine.

I said nothing; all I could do was stand there frozen.

"why are you here?"

He came closer and said "well you see Michelle your Steve owes me money"

I was angry by the way he was patronising me so I snapped "he owes you nothing."

He just laughed. He was close to me now. I couldn't back away because I was already as far as I could get away from him.

" I think you'll find he does."

I said nothing.

"And what better revenge than to target the one he loves, I do love a damsel in distress." He smirked

I made a run for the door but he grabbed me by the waist. I struggled and screamed at the top of my lungs but I knew he was stronger than me and he knew it too. He pulled up a chair and forced me down onto it as he pulled out some rope and tied my hands to the back of it. I was still screaming and cursing whatever words were blurted out my mouth in that moment. Before long I had tape over my mouth and I could no longer shout for help. I tried to break free but I knew there was no way I could escape.

He simply laughed at my innocence, vulnerability and helplessness. It sickened me the way he loved watching the suffering of others. His malevolent eyes stared into my soul. Where was Steve? He should be home by now.

"I'm surprised Steve didn't tell you how much trouble he is in." He said.

"Your pathetic excuse of a boyfriend borrowed £5000 and told me he needed it for the pubs rent but I soon realised he had been using it to pay for that stupid noddy car that he's been racing around in and my money is long overdue."

" I originally came for Steve but i think this is way more exciting don't you?"

I was so angry at this point. I rebelled the ropes that held me from freedom.

"Your a feisty one aren't you." He said.

I stopped to catch my breath in realisation that I wasn't strong enough.

"You sit tight, don't go anywhere!" He chuckled as he walked into the back room. He returned not long after with an envelope from the bank. " ah I don't think you Steve is going to be paying me back anytime soon so all I can have is revenge." I was petrified now; I had no idea what he would do all I knew is that he wasn't going away...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He paced up and down thinking of a heartless revenge. I was constantly twiddling with the knot of rope at the back of the chair. Eventually I let out a muffled screech in frustration. He swiftly stopped pacing, came right up close to my face and down to my level. "Nobody can hear you my love." Tears rolled down my face one by one. He wiped them away with pleasure that he had caused my suffering. He stood up again and pulled out a lighter and a fag from his back pocket. He lit the lighter and stared at it for a while. It killed me not knowing what evil thoughts must have been running through his brain. Strangely he put the fag back in his pocket and started to chuckle as he stared at the flame then at me. He went out the back door of the pub. Where was he going? What was he planning?i was alone, I knew this would be my only chance to escape. I frantically tried undoing the ropes and I screamed at the top of my lungs. The knot was coming loose but not enough to break free.

I stopped when I heard him come in the back door a few minutes later. He came in pouring a liquid from two bottles all along the floor as he walked into the pub. He carelessly chucked it everywhere. At first I had no idea what he was doing but then the penny dropped... It was fuel...


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's taken me so long to update I have been really busy but I hope you enjoy this chapter...

Chapter 4

It wasn't long before it was everywhere. He pulled out the lighter again and began to crouch to the floor with it. I pleaded him to stop with the most powerful screams I could muster but he carried on as if I wasn't even there. The flame hit the fuel and there was no going back...

Before long the majority of the pub was alight. The knot was coming looser as I twiddled with it frantically but time was definitely not on my side. All he could do was stare at the mess he had created. Tears streamed down my face, the rovers would burn and I would burn with it...

Tony was laying on the floor still saying nothing and doing nothing. I wasn't sure why he hadn't left yet but all I could think about was getting out knot was almost undone! Nearly there.. Almost!... As soon as I felt the rope drop to the floor I made a run for it and ripped the tape from my mouth which caused a stinging sensation but if I wanted to escape I had to be heard. I yelled for help and I could hear a crowd had gathered outside as they were alarmed by the flames. As I was running to the door Tony wrapped his hand around my ankle causing me to fall flat on my face. I tried to get up again but he was pulling me back towards him. When I was close enough to him he lay next to me and put his arm around me as if he was hugging me and that we would die together. By this point I was out of breath and had to admit defeat for a few seconds before making another break for escape. I didn't hold back the tears, I just let them stream down my face.

I couldn't stay here forever though. I bit his arm as hard as I could and he loosened his grip around me followed by an "ouch!" I wriggled out from his grasp and saw something strange-looking about to fall out of his pocket. It was a gun! I reached over and grabbed it quick. This may be my only hope to escape as I can use it to defend myself. Tony rose to his feet as I pointed the gun at him. "Michelle, my sweet."

"Don't you dare call me that!"

"I know you won't shoot."

"I will!."

"Ok whatever you say."

I was so angry. I had my finger on the trigger and I took a shot but just in time I thought to myself, omg what am I doing!? And I pointed the gun away from him. I couldn't live with being a murderer for the rest of my life even the victim was Tony Gordon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He stood and stared at me for a while in shock then started to storm towards me.

"YOU ACTUALLY WOULD HAVE SHOT ME!"

I started to back away. He knocked the gun out of my hand and the rovers was still burning. He grabbed me but then I heard a voice from outside the door.

"CHELLE MOVE BACK!"

Then the door came crashing down and Steve ran in! He tried to push tony away from me and eventually I managed to get out from Tony's grip and Steve shouted "RUN MICHELLE!"

At first I didn't run because I couldn't leave Steve in there on his own to fend off Tony Gordon but then He shouted again "GO!"

I was weak now and the smoke fumes had engulfed my lungs causing me to cough and splutter as I stumbled out of the pub door and collapsed on the floor right in front of everyone outside. Liz and Carla came running over to me as I lay on the floor drifting in and out of consciousness.

I could faintly hear Liz's voice "Michelle are you ok? Michelle" I was in a daze for a while and didn't answer her. Eventually I realised what was going on around me then tried to get up and started calling Steve's name. Liz and Carla held me back and told me I couldn't go back in there but I had to, Steve was in there!

I saw a small explosion of flames inside the rovers and then Lloyd ran in while Andrea tried to stop him. After a while of anticipation Lloyd escorted Steve as he hobbled out of the building. I ran up to him and embraced him in a hug that said thank god your alive before my legs gave way and I fell to the floor again. I was so weak.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this chapter is short but I will hopefully post chapter 7 soon

Chapter 6

I saw a small explosion of flames inside the rovers and then Lloyd ran in while Andrea tried to stop him. After a while of anticipation Lloyd escorted Steve as he hobbled out of the building. I ran up to him and embraced him in a hug that said thank god your alive before my legs gave way and I fell to the floor again. I was so weak.

I caught a glimpse of Tony standing in the door way of the pub. He just stood there and watched us while the flames came ever closer to him. Suddenly... "BANG!" The rovers exploded into bigger flames and he was gone. Next thing I knew there were flashing lights and sirens and I was being carried into an ambulance. None of the chaos had actual processed in my head yet.

I lay in the ambulance and breathed heavily into an oxygen mask and then looked up at Steve. He stared back at me with eyes full of anger.

"I'm gonna kill him! I'll flaming kill him!" He shouted.

"Steve he's already gone, he can't hurt us anymore." I whispered weakly.

"But look what he's done to you Michelle! This is all my fault."

"Steve this is not your fault." I said in a calm voice in an attempt to comfort him.

" it is Michelle! If I had just payed him the money he wouldn't have done this! I'm so sorry." His eyes welled up as he broke down in tears.

I grabbed hold of his hand to indicate that I would love him unconditionally.


End file.
